


I Can Watch Me All Day

by PeepMeep



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, autoeroticism, jack why are you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: You'd expect that your partner to be paying attention to you. You've also never shared a bed with Jack Atlas.





	I Can Watch Me All Day

**Author's Note:**

> One shot that isn't connected to anything else. Just wanted to write this
> 
> 12-13-17 update: some words, I swear I know what homonyms are I just write at 1 am okay

Jack knew Yusei wasn’t the biggest fan of the missionary position, but he also knew Yusei would give in with the right words, such as “You’re so fucking hot like this” and “how can you say no to The King?”

He still sounded like he was enjoying it. The red flushing his face and shoulders made his yellow mark stand out. Fingers dug into his lover’s back while he babbled praise to Jack.

“You’re so big.”

“Please, do that again.”

“I’ve been wanting this all day.”

Jack grit his teeth. The image of Yusei, desperate without him, was almost enough to end him right there. He wasn’t done yet.

“I love seeing you take my cock.” Jack grabbed Yusei’s thighs and pried them open until they put up a resistance. He adjusted their angle so he could thrust as deep as possible while still being able to watch himself.

“More, harder,” Yusei begged. “Come on.”

“Look how much you can’t let me go,” Jack said between heavy breaths. All of his focus was watching, feeling Yusei’s muscles alternate between grabbing at his cock as he withdrew and hungrily pull him in as he thrust. He moved slowly but deliberately, he knew any faster and he would lose focus on anything but needing to empty himself into Yusei.

“I could watch you get fucked all day.”

Yusei’s hands moved to his own cock, impatient. “I know, Jack.”

“We should make a porno.”

“What? That’s weird.”

“Just for us. I want to see you take me whenever I want.” Jack’s grip tightened, earning him a noise of annoyance, but he didn’t notice. “Do you know how good at this you are? Your body was made for this.” He gave some hard, sudden thrusts to make his point.

“Jack.”

“I know you want me, baby.”

Yusei huffed. He wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and pulled him down so they were chest-to-chest, breaking the narcissistic spell.

“You’re fucking _me_ , not yourself.”

“I’d never do that.”

“Ha! Bullshit.”

“I wouldn’t bottom even for myself, you know that.”

Yusei groaned.

“Okay, okay.” Jack peppered his face with apology kisses. “You’re too sexy, I can’t help it.”

“Then make it up to me.” Yusei tightened his legs around him.

“Whatever you want, baby.”

All he could see was Yusei’s face: gasping for air, sweat running down the temples, eyes fluttering open and closed. Jack could watch this forever, do whatever he could to draw out every reaction possible. Neither of them could last forever, though.

His hand wrapped around Yusei, thumb spreading precum around the tip of his dick.

“I’m going to make you cum so hard,” he mumbled. Yusei could only respond with an inhale as Jack started moving, followed shortly by “Please.”

Jack tried to coordinate what he was doing but moving his hands and hips at the same time and in rhythm with each other was too difficult of a task when his head was already swimming with thoughts of his own need.

Yusei tried to speak but was cut off by his own gasps as he shuddered and came all over his stomach and Jack’s hand.

“Cum in me, please.”

He had no plans not to, but the plea along with his body contracting along his length was the last he needed to push him over the edge.

Jack muttered Yusei’s name and groaned as he came. Yusei sighed as Jack emptied himself on his insides. As soon as he finished he withdrew, leaving Yusei gaping and spilling his cum on the sheets.

“Fuck…” Jack moved a leg aside so he could continue marveling at his conquest. He could fuck him again right then if his body would let him.

“Jack. _Jack_.”

“Yeah, what?”

Yusei pulled himself up and rested on his elbows. “You really like watching, don’t you?”

“I love seeing you get off. I’d go crazy if it was someone else, I could never share this.” His thumb moved in circles on Yusei’s thigh.

“Yeah?”

Jack moved on the bed so he could lean down and kiss him tenderly. “I love this too much to let anyone else have it. Besides,” he gave another quick kiss, “no one else could do as good of a job as me.”

Yusei sighed but kissed him again. “I was thinking about it, and-”

Jack’s face lit up. “You’ll do the video?”

“No, don’t interrupt. I was _going_ to say we could do something like get a mirror, but now I don’t know…”

“Maybe I can make my case.” Jack smiled and pulled Yusei on top of him.

“Well, let’s see what you got.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message if interested.  
> [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
